osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Dusk of the Guardians
This is a WIP that chronicles the events of the Dusk of the Guardians. History (Pending) -Many millennia ago ancient gods ruled over man through direct intervention. -The gods created 14 sentient beings that were tasked to enforce their laws on the world. -As they became prideful, 13 have rebelled and challenged against the gods, out of vainglory and freedom. With their leader of Virgo who lead the charge. -In response, the gods created 12 new beings to counteract the rebellion. -Over numerous decades, many battles were fought around the world, causing many disaster level areas that deemed life un-inhabitable. -In the last days of the war, the rebellious ones initiated a last-ditch attempt to overthrow the gods. They directly charged the realms of the gods but it was for naught. -With the gods backing the defenders and directly supplying them with power, they easily put down the rebellion. -For punishment, each rebellious being was binded to their glyph and were banished to a pocket dimension created by the gods; reinforced with their own magic. This makes it so that the dimension is impregnable and they are never able to escape for all eternity, unable to manifest in the material world. -With their loss, they were dubbed the scions of dusk, while the defenders were dubbed the scions of dawn. -In order to prevent the same occurance from happening once more, the old gods also banished and sealed away the scions of dawn. This war has also struck with numerous deities and gods from religions around the world, thus creating an accord that prevents heavy inteventions in the material plane. This still allowed them to bestow power to those of their choosing. -Soon after the war ended, since the gods used the majority of their power to seal away the both sides of the scions, they used the remaining power they had to create a seal around the disaster areas to prevent them from speading and to slowly heal it in time. With exhausted their power, the ancient gods began their hibernation, hoping that their magic stays intact for all eternity. Participants There were 25 scions that participated throughout the war, with 13 scions of dusk and 12 scions of dawn. The scions of dusk were defined in history as beings of strange nature and appearance created by the ancient gods many millennia ago. Bestowed with great force and knowledge, the scions knew capabilities beyond that of human kind. With their power made them proud, and they endeavored to challenge the gods. Seeing this, the gods were saddened and struck down their blessed creations. Binding their souls and flesh to glyphs encased in gemstones, they sealed their freedom for all eternity. The 14th scion (Ophiuchus), upon her creation, was automatically bound by the gods for fear of her power. Unlike the rest of her brethren, she is not known to have harbored rebellious desire. In which she didn't participate on either side as she was already banished and sealed. Disaster Areas TBD Dallol, Ethiopia - Pending Chronicled Works Throughout time, this event was historically ratified by the ancient gods and passed through time. But there was one piece of work that continuously tried to defy this piece. Written by one who survived the final times of the war (Cosmo). The circulation of the chronicle were spread numerous times in history but devout followers of the ancient gods branded it as heretic and blasphemy. It detailed that the cause of the rebellion was due to the unjust tasks to govern the world set by the gods to the scions of dusk. With Virgo being compassionate towards her brethren, she rose up against the gods, leading the charge for their freedom. They believed that there should be no direct divine intervention and enforcement by the gods in the material plane. Most of the battles fought by the scions of dusk were to defend settlements and civilizations that were deemed unworthy by the gods and set to be destroyed by the scions of dawn, but ended in naught but destruction by the powers from the scions of dawn. The final battle that depicts their all out charge into the realm of the gods was slightly skewed. The reason that they banded together and charged into that realm was to prevent the scions of light from pooling their energy and decimating the continents of Europe,Africa, and Asia. But those rumors were a trap to lure them into the realm of the gods to finally bring an end to them. The gods then pinned the blame on the scions of dusk and branded them as such, alongside with sealing and banishing them. It also depicted that instead of hibernation, the gods actually passed on from expending their powers to seal all 26 scions. The talk about them applying a magical barrier around each disaster area was fluff as well to make them seem good and caring for the world. With time passes, the magic that wove the seals on the scions weakened, allowing them to be contracted. This allowed the scions to come into the material world through the conduit of a summoner. It is also the reasons why the temples that were sealed for so long have resurfaced in the world, mainly in the middle ages from the 5th to 15th centuries and are now national treasures in the modern world. Trivia *Dusk of the Guardians is heavily inspired by lore of the Espers from Final Fantasy XII. Category:Lore Category:Kiri's Nigiri Plate